


Scent of a Man

by Alisanne



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Anal Sex, M/M, Rimming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-08
Updated: 2016-03-08
Packaged: 2018-05-25 11:19:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,328
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6193003
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alisanne/pseuds/Alisanne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Neville follows his nose.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Scent of a Man

**Author's Note:**

> **Challenge:** Written for Daily Deviant's February Challenge: Kinks/Themes Chosen: Olfactophilia.
> 
>  
> 
> **Author's Notes:** Thanks, as always, to my betas, Sevfan and Emynn for making me look so much better than I am. 
> 
> As always, nothing you recognize is mine.

~

Scent of a Man

~

“Good morning.”

Neville closed his eyes and inhaled as Draco strode past him. The faint, characteristic scent that had somehow insinuated itself into his consciousness since Draco had started working there months before again tickled his nose, taunting him, teasing him. “Morning, Draco,” he choked out.

“I’ll get started on the inventory, shall I?” Draco said as he breezed by. “Unless there’s something else you want me to do.” He paused, waiting.

There were a lot of things Neville wished Draco would do, including him, but it wasn’t as if he could say that, was it? “No,” he said instead. “That’s fine. I’ll work on today’s orders.”

“As you wish.” Draco headed towards the office in the back, leaving Neville to surreptitiously check out his arse just before he disappeared inside.

Running his hand through his hair, Neville sighed before flicking his wand at the sign on the door, switching it to ‘open’ before getting to work. 

As the proprietor of one of Diagon Alley’s more successful new businesses, he couldn’t complain. He was fortunate that his shop was often busy, although there were times when it could be overwhelming. 

That day was no exception. First, Lavender Brown came in looking for flowers for one of her more demanding corporate customers, and then Padma Patil showed up to talk about a contract to provide flowers for all the upcoming Ministry events, and by the time lunch arrived, Neville was exhausted and hungry. 

“Draco?” he called after locking the doors and switching the sign to closed. When he got no reply he walked towards the back office. “It’s lunch time.” 

There was still no answer, so Neville pushed open the door to the office. 

“…uhhh.” 

It was Draco’s voice, but there was a tone, a timbre to it that Neville had never heard before. “Draco? Are you okay?” Neville asked, closing the door and looking around the office. “Where are you?”

Neville kept a cot in a hidden corner, and that was where it sounded like Draco’s voice was coming from. After rounding the corner, however, Neville froze.

Draco was stretched out on the cot, his shirt untucked, and Neville’s eyes went immediately to the strip of pale skin showing at his waist. “Are…are you all right?” he asked, dragging his eyes from Draco’s exposed stomach. “What’s wrong?”

“I’m fine now,” Draco said softly, sitting up. “I was a bit nauseated earlier.” 

“You’re sick?” 

Draco shook his head. “Not any more. Sorry. I think I had a bad coffee from a kiosk this morning. I knew I shouldn’t have done it.”

“Bad coffee?” Kneeling down, Neville peered into Draco’s face. “Do you need a Healer? I can Floo St Mungo’s—”

“That won’t be necessary,” Draco said. “I’ll be fine.” He hummed. “I didn’t know you cared, actually.” There was a flash of something in those grey eyes, something needy, hungry.

Neville blinked. “And what if I do?” he whispered. 

Draco smiled faintly. “Then I’d say about fucking time,” he said, and, grabbing Neville’s face, pulled him close, pressing their mouths together. 

Moaning into the kiss, Neville probed at the seam of Draco’s mouth, and when finally he let him in, Neville took immediate advantage, deepening the kiss until they were both gasping. Draco’s scent, an intoxicating combination of subtle cologne and _man_ surrounded Neville.

Draco reached for Neville’s shirt, fumbling with the buttons before pushing it off over Neville’s shoulders. Neville dragged his mouth from Draco’s, scattering kisses over his chest. 

“Front door,” Draco gasped as Neville’s thumb circled his nipple. “Anyone…could come in…see—”

“Locked for lunch,” Neville whispered against Draco’s jaw. “No one’s coming. Except us, hopefully.”

Draco’s chuckle morphed into a moan as Neville’s teeth scraped over his neck and clavicle. “Fuck,” he gasped. 

“That’s the idea,” Neville agreed, his tongue lapping at Draco’s skin. “Turn over.”

Draco did, groaning as Neville pushed his trousers and pants down and off, exposing his arse. Shifting, Neville disposed of his own clothes before molding his chest to Draco’s back.

Nuzzling Draco’s neck, Neville inhaled deeply, groaning as Draco’s scent enveloped him. “Fuck, you smell amazing,” he whispered as he licked at the skin just below Draco’s ear. 

Draco trembled. “Are you going to do something or are you just going to lick me all day?” he snapped. 

Neville smiled. “Since you ask so nicely, I may just lick you all day,” he said, trailing his lips down the centre of Draco’s back. When he got to the curve of Draco’s arse he paused, pressing his thumbs to either side of Draco’s hole. 

“Salazar,” Draco breathed as Neville swiped his tongue over him. “Fuck!” 

Neville got to work, licking Draco open and then sliding his tongue inside as far as it would go. Closing his eyes, Neville inhaled Draco’s scent, which was much stronger there. He was hard as a rock and wanted nothing more than to pound into Draco, but something about his smell was driving Neville mad and he couldn’t stop licking, fucking Draco with his tongue. 

Draco was babbling, incoherent words falling from his lips as he tried to push back against Neville’s tongue.

Neville pushed a thumb into the hole, licking along the rim as he did so. 

Draco keened, moving his hand towards his cock, but Neville batted it away. “No,” he growled. “That’s mine. No touching and no coming until I say.”

Draco’s head drooped, but he nodded, moans still spilling from his throat as Neville continued to lick and finger him. 

Neville’s tongue stabbed at Draco’s hole even as he pushed two fingers inside. Draco rocked back, riding Neville’s fingers, his hole clenching around them, clinging.

When he felt like he was about to burst, Neville withdrew his fingers and, conjuring lube, slicked his cock before pressing it against Draco’s entrance.

They both groaned when Neville pushed inside, Draco arching his back to try to take Neville deeper. 

Grasping Draco’s hips, Neville thrust, trying to keep his movements smooth. He was too close, however, and all too soon he was pumping in and out of Draco at a furious pace, his balls slapping against Draco’s arse as he moved.

Draco was whimpering, his hands fisting the sheets on the cot as he thrust back in time with Neville’s movements.

Feeling his orgasm approaching, Neville ground his hips against Draco’s, pressing his chest to Draco’s back as he came with a shout, his hips shuddering. 

They collapsed onto the cot, both panting. 

“…haven’t…come—” Draco gasped into the sheets.

Neville raised his head. “What?”

“I haven’t come yet, you fuck—” Draco shrieked as Neville rolled him over onto his back. “What are you—? Oh, fuck!”

Without preamble, Neville opened his mouth and slid it down over Draco’s cock, sucking as he went. He could tell Draco was close, his cock wet and hard, and it took only a few caresses with his tongue and a strong suck or two for Draco to arch his back, fist Neville’s hair, and spurt down Neville’s throat. 

Neville swallowed it all, licking Draco clean, inhaling deeply of Draco’s scent as he did so, and when he finally pulled off to look up at Draco, Draco looked wrecked.

“Fucking hell,” Draco finally whispered, cracking one eye open to look at Neville. “Why the fuck have we not been doing that all this time?”

Neville slowly started to laugh. “No idea,” he said, sitting up. 

Draco shifted, glancing over at the clock. He groaned. “Damn, there’s no time for lunch now.”

“I thought lunch was what we just had,” Neville murmured, running a hand through his hair and reaching for his clothes. 

Draco huffed. “I guess it will have to do,” he said. “Although I think you should make it up to me over dinner.”

Neville paused. “Dinner, hm?” Cupping Draco’s face with his hand, he smiled. “All right. Dinner it is.” Leaning in, he kissed him, inhaling his scent. “I can’t wait.” 

~


End file.
